Lost memories lead to lost love
by KyleAllTheWhile
Summary: This is the new Kyman series I am doing, where Kyle wakes up from a medically- induced coma and discovers he cannot remember the last 4- 5 years of his life. He doesn't remember him and Cartman dating, and this leads to Stan taking advantage of the situation... Style vs Kyman ;) Read, Follow and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

"Kyle? Kyle, wake up." I murmured, shaking him gently. Suddenly, his eyelids fluttered and all the months of anticipation and fear, the sleepless nights and the pain and regret seemed worth it. Just seeing his emerald green eyes was enough to make me content.

But not when they were glaring at me, of course. Confusion swept across my face as his fingers twitched and he immediately brought his arm up to push me backwards, away from him. He failed, leaving me standing there shocked.

"_Fatass_?" I heard the one word I haven't heard in 5 years and tears pricked my eyes. I pushed them back, hating myself for being such a pussy. I had never given a crap when me and Kyle were enemies. He insulted my weight but in return I never gave him a break for being Jewish. All's fair is love and war. But in love…Why was Kyle calling me this after 5 years? I'm not even fat anymore - thats what he said. He said I never was, really. He said -

"Where am I?" He said now, and I blinked. It was like a nightmare. The way he was glaring at me, looking me up and down like a monster…

They warned me he might have Amnesia when we woke up from his medically- induced coma. They warned he might not remember me. I was much more scared he would. Scared he wouldn't remember the past 4 years but remember everything before that. Well, just my luck.

"K-Kyle your in hospital. You were in a car crash…w-we had a fight and you got a cab...Ky, I'm so sorry." I cried, forgetting about his memory loss and taking his frigid form into my arms. He flinched and flailed his arms, wriggling out of my hold.

"Get off me you freak!" He protested, shoving me away. I wiped away the tears that had swam down my cheeks and closed my eyes for a minute, wondering what the hell to do.

"Kyle, how old are you?" I asked him, not wanting to hear his answer but knowing I had to ask it. My voice was shaky and without success I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. He stared at me like I was insane for a few seconds then replied.

"Um, 14?" He said uncertainly, almost like a question. I cringed and exhaled quickly.

"Kyle your 19, so am I. You still live in South Park, and your best friends are still Kenny and Stan. They'll be here soon. I know you don't remember anything. I know you won't remember how I...fell in love with you. And how you, uh, fell in love with me too." He looked like he was going to be sick and my heart started to burn at his obvious hatred of me but I dismissed my feelings and focused on giving him the information he needed.

"When we were 15, we made a truce, I guess. We said we'll be friends, and not enemies anymore. I changed... I guess I stop being so selfish and stuff. I'm not really sure why you fell in love with me, but you did. When we were 17, that is. You told me one night when I went round your house, trying to find out what the fuck was wrong since you had been ignoring me for weeks. You told me you loved me, and I said I kind of felt the same. Now I don't kind of feel that way; I love you a lot Kyle. I know there's no way you feel anything towards me right now. I mean, you don't even remember the part where we were friends. But Kyle the thing is, your name isn't Kyle Broflovski anymore. It's Kyle Cartman.

And just like that, he was unconscious again.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle,

Right now your staying at Stan's, and I cant say I blame you. It does make me jealous though.

I have to tell you, since that was a keypoint in your life, okay? I'm not trying to split you and Stan up, as much as I would like to, because I know that would be stupid and would probably failed. Anyway, sometime after we started going out Stan suddenly said he had feelings for you too now and a whole drama came out of that. In the end, you chose me over him. As I said, I don't even know why you fell in love with me. I was shocked when you turned up on my doorstep, sobbing because you had just had to ask Stan to be 'just friends'. You two would have made the perfect couple. Your Stan and Kyle, for god's sakes. Your super best friends and all that. Yet you chose me.

But I wouldn't have minded about you staying over his though, since you have the mindset of 14-year-old Kyle and you and Stan were nothing but best friends back then. I wouldn't have minded had it not been for the stupid smug looks and how he is purposely affectionate with you in front of me. God, I hate that hippie so much.

Sorry, Im writing this letter to explain that I've changed, and how, but that insult just brings back the old me. I guess there were still times where we would have fights for hours, where you would scream at me until the colour drained from your face and where we would end up with me rocking you in my arms, listening to your quiet sobs. Those would be times that I did something stupid - like old Cartman would have done. That was actually the reason we broke up, right before the accident, and I can never forgive myself for that.

But I have changed. I guess it started when we were 15 and we made that truce. I started to think that maybe it would be good to have you as a friend. Your clever, witty and realistic - you were the ideal partner in crime. We went on adventures of our own for a bit. We came up with money - making schemes, like with the Crack baby Basketball and Cartman Burger, only less sadistic and disgusting.

I stopped seeing you as a Jew, I guess. But my hatred towards Judaism didn't really fade even after we became friends. One day, you tagged along while I was doing something. And that something was burning a synagogue. I know, I know, Im trying to tell you I've changed and just 3 years ago I did that? I'm sorry.

I told you to wait in the car, keep lookout, but eventually curiosity won you over and you got out of the car. I heard footsteps behind me and I immediately spun round, anticipating the Police. Instead I was met with the image of you, you and your already tear stained face. In that moment, I wished it was the Police there.

You were shaking your head slowly at me, as if in denial of what I had done. But then your head snapped towards the burning building as we heard a scream. A horrible, blood curdling scream. Suddenly, a woman came running towards the building, equipped with a hose. She tried to put it out but by then the synagogue was a wreck; there was nothing to be done. Then she noticed us and grabbed her phone so we ran away before she could have seen us long enough to describe us.

We ran, but in different directions. I tried running after you, but you screamed at me to piss off, die even. We were miles away from South Park, and I knew you had no idea how to get home. I offered to take you home in the car, as only I could drive, but you told me no. Well, you actually flipped me off but I guess both of those replies could answer the question.

Later that night, I couldn't sleep. Not because of what I had done, but because I had hurt you. It hurt _me _when I thought of how you looked that day.

The next day at school I wouldn't stop bothering you, begging for your forgiveness. I asked Kenny to be a messenger and to talk to Kyle on my behalf, but he didn't report back to me. Whether he didn't think I would want to hear your reply or whether there wasn't one I don't know.

A week later we became friends again at Butters' party when I cornered you in the Kitchen. I vowed never to hurt you like that ever again and you rolled your eyes, asking if I would kindly stop bullshitting you. We laughed shyly and thus we carried on being friends.

I know you'll may never get your memories back, thats what the doctors say, but I want to try to tell you about the memories you had before the accident. It might help you to remember and it might not. All I'm trying to do right now is make you not file for that bloody divorce. I don't want a scenario where you marry someone else and ten years later you get all your memories back and realise you married the wrong guy.

I _really_ don't want that.

Cartman x


	3. Chapter 3

"It's so weird dude. It's like I haven't seen you in ages! We've changed so much since we were 14!" Kyle enthused as Stan chuckled and sat down next to him.

"Nah, I think nothing that unusual has changed in this town really. Maybe except you falling in love with Cartman but hey, who wouldn't want a piece of that big hunk of fat?" Stan teased, grabbing the remote and muting the volume on the t.v so they could have a conversation.

"He's not really fat anymore though." Kyle pointed out. "And maybe _he's _changed. I mean, why the hell would I marry someone who made a boy eat his own parents in a bowl of chilli?"

"Beats me. You chose him over me so he either changed a whole lot or you ended up liking that love/hate thing you two had going on." Kyle felt his face fall as they shared a glance, remembering the letter Kenny had given him where Cartman had briefly recounted the story.

"Dude, I'm sorry. If I'm being honest, it really sucks that I wake up from this coma and find out that I'm not only gay but that I've ended up with some sadistic asshole from my childhood. I would have expected I would end up with you if I turned out gay. Ugh, I got to admit, I wish I had chosen you." Kyle murmured, resting his eyes on his friend. Suddenly, Stan grabbed his friends shoulders and shook him a few times but not too rough.

"Don't play with my heart like that." Stan growled, pushing his index finger into the centre of Kyle's chest as he made the accusation. He let go and Kyle blinked.

"I'm sorry. I...didn't know you still liked me that way. After I asked to be friends, I mean." Kyle replied, looking at Stan with eyes of concern.

"Of course I did. Of course I do. Who could not love you? You even got fatass head over heels for you so i think that proves my point." Stan said, wrinkling his nose. Kyle looked down into his lap where his hands lay.

"Yeah but Stan...I don't love him. I really don't. To hell if he's changed now - I still don't want him. Not after everything he's done. Not because...he's not you. Maybe it was a good thing I lost my memories of him and me being together. Maybe it gives you and me a chance to-: Kyle was interrupted when Stan got up and flung the remote across the room.

"I said don't play with my heart Kyle!" Stan yelled, tears pricking his eyes. Kyle leapt up and without hesitance wrapped Stan into a hug.

"But Stan you need to know something. I'm filing for a divorce." Kyle told him as Stan let out a sigh.

"So?" Stan asked, burrowing his face into his friend's shoulder, shamelessly inhaling his scent. In a way, it was comforting.

"The truth is, Stan, I think I love you too." Kyle confessed as Stan pulled away, eyes widening and jew dropping in shock. Stan's expression was somewhat comical but Kyle resisted the urge to laugh as he knew the moment was serious and he didn't want to ruin it with childish giggles.

"No...your supposed to love Cartman." Stan denied, shaking his head slightly. He was unable to think,_ believe, _that Kyle could ever possibly ever have had feelings for him.

"When I was 14, I loved you. Maybe I kept feeling that way even when I was with Cartman, I wouldn't know, but I still love you now. I you want to know how I know, or proof that I'm not just playing with you well...I'm attracted to you for starters. Ha, thats a main reason I think we haven't changed. I still find you sexy as fuck! And I feel sort of weird when you say my name, but in a nice way. I just love everything about you, and I couldn't imagine life without-" And suddenly warm lips were on his and hands roamed his curly locks. He moaned softly as he was pushed onto the sofa roughly, and smiled into the kiss. But then Kyle remembered something and pushed Stan away gently.

"Stan...I'm married. We - we can't do this. Not until I'm divorced. Kyle told him, frowning. Stan sighed and leaned back, banging his head on the wall.

"But I thought you said you didn't love him?" Stan questioned, chocolate brown eyes narrowing. Kyle nodded.

"I don't. I feel nothing romantic for him now. Nothing. But I don't think he deserves to be cheated on, especially if we were on such good terms all those years. Look, it's nothing personal Stan. I just treasure my beliefs. Hell, if I was married to a freaking serial killer, I wouldn't cheat on them! Probably out of fear because of the consequences but I still wouldn't for this reason! No matter how bad a person is, I can't cheat on them." Kyle explained, reaching out and taking Stan's hands into his.

"Okay," Stan smiled at him. "Just knowing you love me is enough to tide me over for a while."

"I'm glad." Kyle whispered, and leant forward to kiss his friend/boyfriend on the cheek.

"Stop teasing, you jackass." Stan groaned as Kyle laughed, clasping his hands together.

"Nah sorry no can do." Kyle grinned as he leapt up from the sofa to go to his room.

It was there that he found Kenny McCormack, complete with an orange coat that still hid most of his face and...

Another letter in his hand.

**Kyle how could you? You all ask. Awh I really want to do Style now but my heart tells me the way is Kyman 3 Oooh cliffhanger - another letter!**


End file.
